Digital data are created and stored at many different enterprises. Storing and managing data requires physical storage space to store the data. Additionally, the storage and management of the data require software to organize, access, and otherwise manage the data. Typically, it is the data owner, the enterprise that is capturing and/or storing the data, who is responsible for the storage and management of the data. However, the storage and management of the data can be very expensive. The costs increase as the volume of data that needs to be stored and managed increases.
Thus, some data owners may outsource the storage and management of data to a third-party, for example, a third-party database service provider. Many of these third-party database service providers are cloud service providers that are accessible over an Internet connection. Such a model allows both client devices and the data owner to access the data in the third-party database service provider. This model eliminates the need for the data owner to purchase and manage expensive hardware and software to store and manage the data.